Love Bravely
by GreyRegal
Summary: Entry for Day 1 of OQ fix it week


LOVE BRAVELY

"Love bravely, Love without borders or fear. Follow your heart no matter the cost. No matter the cost"

-Tyler Knott Gregson

The night was dark and the wind was silent. Palpable tension filled the sky as the rain started to downpour against the rough pavement of Main Street. Everybody knew that something was wrong, but only a few knows what it was.

Cold fear tingled down her spine as the man who calls himself "god" stood in front of her.

The luster of the white crystal reflected the colour of the murderous intent of the predator, taunting her to do something... but she can't. That single object can alter their lives forever and it is cradled in the hands of their most dangerous adversary, the Lord of the Underworld.

and he wants to kill her... No...

Obliterate her.

That crystal has the power to put one's soul to the void. Make it non-existent.

Everything she's ever done flashed before her very eyes.

The good... The bad... Storybrooke... Henry... Roland... Robin...

If she disappears, will she be forgotten?

She was lost in her fear when the blast of white light erupted from the crystal.

She was counting the moments.

Regretting that she wasn't able to say "I love you" to the people she loves most for one last time.

maybe this is it... The end...

But it wasn't... because he stepped in front of her.

She stood frozen.

He took the killing blow for her.. to save her...

His soul took one final glance at her as a single tear dropped against her cheek...

He was smiling, as if telling her everything was going to be fine.

But of course nothing will be...

It took them a lifetime before they actually found one another, their chance at happiness was restarted anew and suddenly it was cruelly snatched away.

Pain... heartbreak... Curses... Sacrifices...

All for naught now

They said that "Love is the Most Powerful Magic of All"

She made herself believe.

And the universe comes knocking against her door just to remind her that villains don't get a happy ending.

She was one... And she will always be one.

Regardless if she change.

For the last three weeks since Roland was brought back to Enchanted Forest without Regina's knowledge, she started to pull away from everyone.

Henry was still at close proximity but when he told her he was worried she was losing so much weight, she kept him away as well, told him that she needed to find herself so she can be worthy of him.

Despite all that has ever happened, Regina has always put Henry before anything else, and that was not going to change.

Henry has longed since acknowledged that.

He knows that she loves him.

He knows that every time she smiles, she's trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

He knows that she visits Robin's grave every night after she's woken up from a nightmare.

He knows that she is enduring a pain like no other.

He tries to walk through it but what can he do?

He cannot grasp the depth of the anguish his mother feels from all the pent up feelings, so he weeps for her.

When she cannot see.

And then one day, she told him to spend a night at Emma's...

And the night became two and the two became week until a week turned into two.

He was losing sleep because he worries for her.

Because he loves her so.

And he cannot stand to remain helpless in the midst of this all.

Packing his backpack, he ventured out to the Apprentice's house in quest to find something useful.

He was scanning along the shelves of empty books after books when his hand was touched by an electrifying rush from a worn out, leather bound book.

His entire focus was piqued and he gently removed it from the shelf. He brought against the table and slowly opened the mystery book.

It wasn't for a couple of few pages until he found the answer to all problem that there is. He was ecstatic that he packed it and ran relentlessly to the Mayor's Mansion, not minding a single stare.

Who cares?

He knows the conundrum and now she has to as well.

In the old Greek Myth, it was said that a person originally had two of everything... Mind, Hands and even hearts. But Zeus became scared of them that he divided them into halves, making them soulmates

Regina read against the book that Henry excitedly pushed on her. She looked at him but he urged her to continue

These two will be separated but despite all, it is the will of the universe that they will find each other, and they will. Halves of one soul...

Her eyebrows scrunched.

"Can't you see it Mom? Love really is the most powerful magic of all"

She was tossing and turning that night.

If what was stated in the book was real, then Robin couldn't be really gone.

They are two halves of soul.

Like the connection of CHarming and Snow, where one cannot live without the other with their shared heart.

Only deeper.

SHe gathered her resolve once again.

And she ventured out into the night for the last time, not to bring him back from the dead, but to find him instead.

She appeared inside her family crypt, vis-a-vis with her mirror.

Rumple has always taught her that mirrors are connections to other worlds.

She in front of it and chanted an old song from the lores of long ago.

He who is lost

He who is found

To Erebus he may rise

To Nyx he is born

For the love of another

Is stronger than any other

Chronus turn back the time

Psyche bring him back to me

For I know no love that is greater

Than the one weaved by Aphrodite

Wind gushed against her face, she opened her eyes and was met by a smiling figure of a mother, whose eyes are swirling with millions of universes.

"Are you sure" she asked and Regina nodded

"At the cost of your own soul?" she asked

"No matter the cost" Regina murmured and was engulfed by an excruciating pain.

She screamed until her voice was raw.

She cried until no tear was left of her.

But she never gave up.

It was a test afterall.

One that would bring him back to her.

She was brought down to her knees.

But her spirit was still fighting.

And she was never going to give up.

Never again...

She woke up in a picturesque room surrounded by twelve thrones, all which are filled with different deities of varying physique.

"Rise my child" echoed a booming voice against the tall cavern of the parabolic room.

She stood with her bowed down.

"You have proven your love for your other half, but do you really want him to return?"

"Yes"

"Then you shall be granted that wish"

And her mind was colored in the picture of him...

The beep of the annoying clock reverberated in the room and he woke up first and stared at his wife. He wanted nothing more than to give her twenty more minutes of sleep but he knew that if he does, she'll kill him.

"Regina, sweetheart, wake up" he said and was met by the most beautiful brown orbs he has ever seen.

Only that it was filled with urgency

"Robin" she exclaimed and launched herself to him, embracing him so tight like she never wanted to let go.

"You were dead" she whispered

"That was only a dream" he comforted her

She lifted her eyes from his shoulders and looked at his face and remembered.

No, he didn't really die.

Hades' evil manipulations didn't work.

When the crystal burst he did step in front of her.

Only that it didnt work.

THe obliteration didnt succeed.

ANd it won't...

Not when a half of a soul would sacrifice himself to protect the other.

The true power of soulmates would present itself then...

An invincibility only love can make.

He lost that night and they emerged as victors.

But that was three years ago and they've gone far from it.

They were married with four children: Henry, Roland, Robyn and their own, Sarah.

A child born from the union of two unfortunate souls, and she made them better.

They were happy.

They were contented

And they wanted nothing more.

For the love that they have always been longing for have found them, so they have found their home.

And they are never ever leaving again.

The mother watches from afar.

This family was almost torn apart by the void.

And now they have no recollection of what could have been their darkest hours.

She cannot help but plaster a smile across her face.

Love truly is powerful.

And theirs is one of a kind.

For it is only through theirs that the prophecy of the old came true despite them not knowing.

There are a lot of magic at play in the universe we live in but if there is a one thing that is true to all, it is that Love is the most powerful of them all.

And if Regina can love Robin with her entire soul and him her, then the world still has hope.

Despite all the chaos, love rose higher.

And she decided to give humanity another chance as she returns to her deep slumber.

Afterall, LOVE can change the world in a moment.

And their's is strong enough to rewrite history itself.


End file.
